Just Once, Please
by special0705
Summary: Hunhan, BoyXBoy, no summary, just read it


Just Once, Please

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Pair : Hunhan

Rate :

Genre : Hurt

Warning : BoyXBoy, typo(es)

Disclaimer : The plot is mine

Summary : Maafkan aku yang tidak mampu hindari rasa ini, izinkan aku sekali saja.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**I warn you**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Mata kosong, wajah kusam, rambut acak-acakan, pipi semakin tirus, pikiran kalut.

Keadaan yang sangat jauh dari seorang Xi Luhan yang biasa nya. Luhan yang selalu rapi, berwajah segar dengan mata rusa nya yang selalu berbinar-binar dan rambut blonde nya. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang selalu di tampilkan Luhan menambah kesan cantik dan tampan didalam diri nya walaupun Luhan seorang namja. Siapapun pasti ingin seorang Xi Luhan menjadi pasangannya. Namun sangat disayangkan sekali. Luhan telah menjadi milik orang lain. Milik seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatap kosong ke depan. Pandangan mata lurus yang tidak berarah. Pikirannya jauh berkelana kemana-mana. Sesekali ditarik nya rambut blonde miliknya melampiaskan emosi dan rasa frustasi karena ulah dia sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka akan begini akhir kisahnya. Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak tahu diri.

Luhan telah memiliki Sehun yang mencintai nya sepenuh hati.

Luhan telah punya Sehun yang memberikan Luhan kebahagiaan.

Luhan telah punya Sehun yang mengorbankan diri nya hanya untuk Luhan.

Memiliki Sehun sama saja telah memilki segala nya yang ada di dunia ini.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Luhan masih saja menginginkan lebih di atas semua ini kepada Sehun?

Melukai hati Sehun dengan permintaannya ini.

'aku egois'

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal dan kesempatan ini digunakan sepasang kekasih muda tengah menikmati waktu berkualitas untuk mereka berdua. Mereka duduk disalah satu sofa dorm dengan yang muda dan tampan memeluk sang kekasih yang lebih tua dari nya. Saling berbagi rasa dan menyalurkan kehangatan kepada pasangan.

Luhan yang tengah dipeluk begitu erat oleh Sehun merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang tidak pernah ia temukan dimanapun dan rasakan dari siapapun.

"hyung." Panggil Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang lebih mungil dari nya.

"hmm." Luhan hanya menggumam menjawab Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Enggan menjawab Sehun hanya dengan sebuah kata.

"akhir-akhir ini sering melihatmu melamun. Kau kenapa hyung?" Sehun mengutarakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa waktu terakhir.

Sehun sering memperhatikan Luhan yang melamun dikala sendirian kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Di mata Sehun, Luhan Nampak seperti orang yang kalut. Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

DEG

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya kedada bidang Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajah ketakutan dan frustasi nya.

"kau yakin hyung?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Sehun bukannya tidak sadar dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang menegang di pelukannya. Hanya saja Sehun begitu ingin mengetahui apa yang telah menimpa Luhan belakangan ini.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban, ia tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia takut bukan sepatah kata yang keluar melainkan sebuah isakan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan, menatap Luhan yang hanya menundukkan kepala nya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan sehingga kini mata mereka telah bertemu. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun, tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata tajam Sehun. Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun. Badannya bergetar menandakan ia telah menangis.

Sehun terkejut dengan Luhan seperti ini untuk pertama kali nya. Leher dan bahu Sehun telah basah dengan air mata Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Luhan dan berharap bisa membuat Luhan menjadi lebih tenang.

"maafkan aku Sehunnie?" ujar Luhan di sela isakannya yang masih keras.

"maaf untuk apa hyung? Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah apapun." Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan meminta maaf kepada nya.

"aniyo, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku Sehunnie."

"maaf."

"maafkan aku."

Hanya kata itu yang Luhan keluarkan disela isakannya membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan Luhan.

Sehun kembali melepas pelukan mereka dengan paksa karena Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sehun.

"hey hey hyung, kau kenapa hum?" pelukan itu telah lepas, Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan, ibu jari nya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata indah Luhan.

"jangan menangis hyung. Kau menyakitiku dengan membiarkan air ini jauh dari mata ini." Sehun mencium kelopak mata Luhan.

"sekarang ceritakan kepadaku, ada apa denganmu hum?" Sehun bertanya lembut kepada Luhan.

Sungguh Sehun benar-benar terlihat dewasa saat ini. sangat-sangat berbeda dengan tingkah nya yang kekanakan dan nakal apalagi jika telah berdua dengan Kai yang menjadi partner in crime mengganggu hyungdeul nya lain. Sehun dan Kai bagaikan anak kembar yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun jika berulah, bahkan Suho sang leaderpun menyerah menghadapi duo maknae ini.

Lain halnya jika bersama Luhan, Sehun akan menjadi dewasa dan sangat pengertian dihadapan Luhan, orang yang telah mencuri hati saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi, tapi jika Luhan mengatakan ini kepada Sehun, itu artinya Luhan akan melukai Sehun. Melukai Sehun sama saja membunuh diri nya sendiri. Tapi rasa ini begitu menyiksa nya.

'apakah aku harus jujur?'

"maafkan aku Sehunnie, aku merindukan**nya**." Ujar Luhan lirih kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak sanggup menahan isakan yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

DEG

Bagaikan terhantam batu besar, hati Sehun tertohok. Sakit

"aku tidak mampu menghindari rasa ini. maafkan aku Sehun." Ujar Luhan lirih.

"…"

"aku tahu ini menyakitimu dan diriku juga. Tapi sekali saja aku mohon, biarkan aku memeluknya dan menciumnya sekali saja Hunnie." Luhan meneruskan ujarannya.

'peluk?'

'cium?'

'izinkan?'

.

.

.

FIN

Hello

Saya kembali lagi, dan saya tidak kenapa tulisan tidak jelas, melantur dan menggantung ini terjadi.

Terima kasih untuk telah membaca dan meninggalkan review nya.

Saya sungguh terkesan dengan responnya.

Terima kasih

^.^

Special0705


End file.
